the first time TFM
by spkieeb2
Summary: Random brain fart after watching the film serveral times, not the best description but I'm tried and lazy, plus my head hurts so just read it if you want to see what I think happened afte the film ended.


A/N Ok so I finished watch the first time and like away there was no fic for me to read and burn the film from my brain. So I decided to write a one shot. Hope you enjoy. Warning this is just a massive brain fart and i'm too lazy to check through it so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

The first time: the first month.

/The first day (Dave.)/

I drove away from Aubrey's school with a smile on my face, everything had worked out for the best. Even Though I was sure what to call what me and Aubrey were but i was happy none the less. Then 5 minutes later I looked at the clock on my dashboard. I gazed at it for a moment before my brain did some math that i wasn't expecting and i groaned. My once bright happiness changed to a dampened on as certain things clicked into place. The first thought was that I wasn't going to see Aubrey for 8 hours. There was a lot I wanted to talk about and find out about her, that was when i decided weekends weren't long enough anymore, school was just going to get in the way. I knew i was going to be able to do anything about that it just annoyed me a little.

About ten minutes later i was at school. 5 minutes late...not that I cared, and i walked to class. The teacher greeted me and told me i was late, like I didn't already no that, then they directed me to my seat so class could continue. I sat down and looked to my right, Jane sat beside me smiling. I smiled back and then looked back to the front. I smirked a bit to myself, Aubrey was able to sap every feeling I had for Jane...Ok not everything feeling because that would be unrealistic, however the only thing I felt was a desire to have ' _sexy time_ ' with her, but that feeling could easily be beat down.

Time dragged on. I felt every second, every minute, then the bell rang telling us class was and everyone moved quickly to get out, so they could have more time in the hallway with their friends, me on the other hand wanted to get away from from Jane as fast as possible. The look on her face told me she wanted to have a chat, bt my class was different to hers so I knew if i got out of there fast enough I could avoid having awkward conversation with her, most continuing off from from saturday night and I really didn't want that right now. I wasn't ready for that yet. Thankfully I was fast enough and i escaped her...but i knew i was only delaying the inevitable.

The next two class dagged just as much as the first. But now it was lunch I headed to the canteen to meet up with daldry and B. I grabbed my food, and scouted them out. I found them and moved to sit opposite them. They smirked at me and daldry spoke first. "So mister commando how did thing go."

I couldn't help but smile. " pretty well...I think….I'm picking her up after school or at least after Jazz practice, and don't say anything about the Jazz."

The pair smirked but B's drop as soon as it appeared. " Jane 10 o'clock."

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. "Ok I'll be back, just need to deal with this."

/4 o'clock (Aubrey)/

I walked down the halls of my school heading to the car back to meet dave, my face glowed brightly no matter how much i tried to stop it, thankfully my 'Friends' didn't notice it. I zoned out as they spoke about boys, mainly the boys they hooked with over the weekend. Suddenly they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Who the dude with the flowers."

I smiled. That was dave alright, the ridiculous idiot that he was, that I liked way too much. Without a second thought i ran to him, reacting quickly he moved the flowers onto the hood and caught me, which lead to me catching his lips. Kissing just like we had in the morning. When we parted Dave looked fairly embarrassed, it took me a few seconds to connect the dots. I twisted in Dave's arms to face my 'Friends' "this is Dave...my um he's my Du…"

Dave interrupted me "I'm her thing."

I looked at him with confusion. Before looking to my friends and shrugging, then I looked up at Dave. "we should go."

Dave nodded and opened the door for me. I got in and dave walked round the front grabbing the flowers as he went. He got in the drivers side, putting the flowers in the back seat. Then he drove away from the school. I waited a few moments before i spoke "thing, what that about."

Dave laughed. "Well i ain't your dude so until your ready to call me your boyfriend then I your thing and yes I know we haven't decided on anything yet, which is why I'm your thing."

I groaned, this guys was ridiculous. "Fine… you know kiss like we have most people at my school probably think your my mysterious boyfriend from somewhere else anyway so there no way to dispute it.

The rest of the journey was left in silence. We simply enjoyed holding each other hand. Once we got to my house dave grabbed the flowers and got out the car to open the door for me. I kissed him on the cheek trying to control myself so not to give my parents a show. I then took the flowers from dave and bonked him on the head. "You didn't have to get me flowers, you know."

Dave smirked. " I had time to kill and lets call it an apology for acting like a dick last night."

I rolled my eyes and turned to go into my house. Neither of us were ready to meet the parents yet. However as i walked away Dave grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I'll call you later,might go to the park with Stella if you want to come, I'm sure she'll love to see you."

I nodded and kiss Dave cheek again before heading into my house, I felt Dave's eyes watch me as I walked to the door, I turned to look at him just before I went inside. I gave him a smile and entered my home. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Listening to the car pull away. I sighed happily before pushing off the door and walking to the kitchen. There i found my parents acting suspicious, I gave them a knowing look "you were spying weren't you."

Unable to deny it my dad spoke first. "We were worried."

I groaned. "Daaaad."

"See I told you that you didn't push him away. He definitely looks like a good one...you were right. I can't wait to meet him."

"MOM!"

/The third day. (Aubrey.)/

It had been 3 days since me and Dave started our thing. We didn't know what to call it, it wasn't dating, it was something more and yet we didn't want to say we were a couple it felt to soon for that. It was all just so confusing.

Right now however I was sat outside my house on my front porch waiting for Dave to show up. Just like the last 2 days Dave had picked me up from school and then dropped me home before coming back a hour or 2 so we could go chat or do something. It was fun, more fun than I had, had in a long time. It was borderline unbelievable, A smile formed on my face as I thought about it. As for the reason that I was sat outside waiting for Dave rather than sat inside was because I really didn't want a repeat of what happened on monday where dave knocked on my door and came face to face with my Dad. I had come down the stairs just before conversation could start and dragged Dave out leaving my Dad to be smirking behind us. I shook my head as I thought about that, it was beyond awkward and I think Dave was slightly embarrassed by the incident.

I began to day dream as I waited for Dave to show up, then a black van parked on the road, it took me a second to recognise the van and groaned as it did. A few moments later the owner himself stood before we with a almost emotionless expression on his face.I rolled my eyes and spoke. "What do you want Ronny."

Ronny looked at me like a lost puppy. " I want you back, you haven't returned my calls or text since sunday night. I wanted to talk...Please don't break up with me."

"Oh my god Ronny would you get over that already, go find some other lone highschool girl to have your cheer you up. I'm not the one you want."

Ronny face flashed with rage but it was quickly controlled and a frown appeared. "But your the only one that like gets me please I can't live without you."

"Yes you can, you just have to try and not just get depressed about everything."

Ronny was about to reply before Dave's voice came from behind him. "What are you doing here Ronny?"

Ronny rolled his eyes and looked at Dave with a pissed expression, "What does it look like Dan, I'm talking to my Lady."

Dave voice lowered to growl. " She not your Lady."

Ronny chuckled. "Really...who's lady is she then...Yours."

I had enough. "Yes Ronny I am his 'Lady' why do you think i dumped you."

Ronny turned to me with a confused look on his face. " You said you two weren't together."

"Yes and we weren't then but now we are. Deal with it." Dave said behind him. "Now I suggest that you get out of here before theirs trouble."

Ronny face light up with excitement. " what are you going to fight me."

Dave chuckled. "No but Aubrey's parents are watching and they might call the cops if we're not careful.

As Dave spoke I turned to look at the window and their they were staring at us, which i was thankful for. Ronny probably saw them too as he then left us alone hopefully forever.

After he left Dave pulled me into his arms and kiss my forehead. "You OK?"

I nodded into his chest before looking up to him. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for interifing and not getting into a fight outside my house."

Dave giggled. "Well fighting isn't one of my strong suits and definitely didn't go so well last time I tried it."

I laughed and kissed his cheek and then moved to his car. "Shall we."

Dave moved round me to open the door of his car and smiled at me. "Yes we shall."

/Friday. (Dave)/

So Friday had come round and annoyingly Daldry had demanded that I come out and try to play wingman to my single friends. I agreed and now I wa stuck in the corner of a living room belonging to some randoms house. Hating every second, I couldn't text Aubrey because she had been dragged out by her friends, then the worse happened, a tispy Jane bumped into me.

"Dave, where have you been. We haven't had a chance to hang since like last week. Is something, Have I done something to upset you." Jane said with a smile, clearing not feeling how she sounded.

"No we're good it's just things have changed."

Jane looked confused. "What's changed? What could of changed to make you stop wanting to talk to me."

A new voice enter our conversation. Before I could reply. "What changed is he got a girlfriend, he got me."

I looked past Jane and saw Aubrey all dressed up for a party, most likely her friends doing. "Hey Aubrey how you doing."

I opened my arms to her she entered my embrace before kissing my lips deeply, So much for not liking P.D.A "I'm good, you."

I smiled slightly forgetting about Jane standing there for a second, in fact I forgot about everything for a minute as I held Aubrey. Then Jane cleared her throat to get my attention. "Dave are you going to introduce me."

Aubrey decided to take things into her own hands. "I'm Aubrey, Dave's girlfriend."

Jane took a step back flinching slightly. " Girlfriend since when. Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't think it was important, we're just friends and we weren't going out for that long so i didn't think it was that important." I replied trying to hide my irritation, I had liked this girl for years and only now I got with someone she was showing an interest. Aubrey caught it as well.

"You are unbelievable. Dave was infatuated with you for I don't know how long but now that I have him you start to get jealous."

Jane face grow confused. "You liked me Dave, really, why didn't you say anything."

I was getting pissed. "We were friends and I didn't want to jepoise that and seeing as you slept with a new guy every other week I decided my chances with pretty low. Then I met Aubrey, who is completely amazing by the way, and I feel for her hard. So yeah if thing seem different it because they are. I'm not going to be at your beck and call it because someone else is my priority."

Jane looked stunned, not that I cared I mean if she had looked like that me a week ago I would've been terrified. Now though I simply didn't care she had plenty of other people she could turn to I was just her happy little lap dog she was making that obvious now.

Aubrey looked at me with a similar expression. I grow worried and looked back and Jane was already gone. I the looked at Aubrey who's face hadn't changed I could see she was wigging out and I need to get out of there before we got into a fight. I kissed her cheek and spoke. " I'm gonna go get some air."

/Aubrey./

I stood there stunned. I couldn't believe Dave had just said that, I was happy… Unbelievably happy. If I thought I Liked him before I definitely did now and would probably say loved him, and it scared me, Dave most likely saw my fear and got scared that I didn't like what he said so he ran, I had to chase after him and calm him down and talk or kiss the life out of him that should get the message out of him.

I made it outside to find Dave on the phone. I waited until he was done before i thanked him. He finished his phone call and looked at me. His face dropped and he went to panic mode, speaking rapidly. "I'm sorry, i was thinking it was just you and Jane that conversation my brain just went into a frenzy and I just didn't think."

I smiled and ran into his arms. Kissing him deeply, it was it was to tell him how i felt and to get him to shut up. Then stopped to breath. He breathlessly looked at me, "that was my Mom on the phone, her and Stella went to a show or something and are gonna get a hotel or something so you want to come round or something. We don't have to do anything just hang or something."

I nodded feeling hot inside, we were definitely going to do something. " yeah I would like that."

/later that night,/

The pair of use laid together cuddling, both naked and both breathless. The sex was still bad but it was more….fun in a way. Which is why we ended up using the whole box of Dave's condoms. I looked at him and smiled. "I don't I'm going to be able to stand tomorrow."

Dave chuckled at my porno joke, but to be honest is was slightly true, right now my legs were like jelly. "It was better this time wasn't it."

I nodded before I replied. "Yeah it was. It was still a little messy but i was more fun, and didn't suck as much as last time."

Dave smirked as a thought came to his head. "Yeah a couple more rounds and it might be as good as that crazy porno sex you fantaise about."

I grinned "Watch it Hodgeman, walking a dangerous path."

Dave imated a zip on his lips. Before he spoke anyway, "Well you definitely not going anywhere tonight. Your parents alright with that, I mean I can always take you home."

"They think I'm sleeping round a friends, I plan to go catch up with one of them but they Ok me to come here before we left. Something about some guy taking my side of the bed."

Dave chuckled kissing me. He then reached off the bed and grabbed his boxers and pulled them back of before pulling me closer and for the second time we spooned as we slept, this had been the best week of my life and it was only going to get better.

/the first month. Aubrey./

I was pacing the doorway waiting for dave to knock at the door. I was wearing a simple dress with light makeup, admittedly I was fairly dressed up but I kinda had to be, today Dave was coming round for dinner and meet my parents, somehow it had turned into some kinda formal event...formal for me and Dave anyway. I probably went a bit too far but there was no time to change. I had already ,met Dave's Mom and I met his sister on that saturday before our first time. Dave's Mom was cool and the dinner wasn't a plan thing, Me and Dave and taken Stella to the park and then his Mom called asking if I wanted to come for dinner I did and so I processed to meet his Mom that was a fun day, for me anyway, thankfully Dave managed to hide the baby photos. But for Dave to meet my parents I was terrified. I like Dave, I would say I loved him but I felt it was too early to know that I felt that way so I just I liked him….A lot.

I suddenly stopped pacing as someone knocked on the door. I jumped sightly and moved to open it. Standing on the other side was Dave dressed in pale blue shirt and black jeans. He looked good. "Dave...Um come on, come in."

I realised that I sounded surprised to see him as I spoke and he seemed to pick up on it. " Am I early I'm pretty sure your text said 6."

I shock my head "Oh no, I'm just nervous is...None of my dudes met my parents before."

He smirked slightly but could see the fear in his eyes. "Oh really, but like I said, I'm not one of your dudes...I'm your boyfriend."

I kissed his cheek before leading him into the living room where my parents were waiting. As we walked in their faces lit up, my Dad stood up first and othered his hand. "Dave a pleasure to meet you in person rather than through the window."

"You pleasure to meet you too Mr Miller."

"Jason please."

Dave nodded and turned to my Mom. "Pleasure to meet you too…."

Dave waited for my Mom to respond so he didn't sound for calling her Mrs Miller. My Mom smiled brightly and spoke "Sarah, good to see my daughter found someone with manners."

Dave blushed slightly and I took his hand for encouragement. The next half hour was spent interrogating Dave and to be fair he did a real good Job, then dinner came and the thing carried on the same until my Mom dropped a bomb shell. "So Dave you talking Aubrey to Prom or are you going alone."

I looked at him for an answers, he hasn't asked me and i had no idea when it was. But he looked at he slightly embarrassed, then he looked back to my parents to respond. "Well we didn't get together until recently and it seemed to early to ask when we did agree to date and then it got too late to ask, so i figured I was going to keep it quiet and skip out if I could but my friends might of dragged me anyway."

My parents laughed and I smiled for them then I eyed him slight annoyed he hadn't told me about it. "Well when is it?"

Dave looked at his food playing with it slightly, my tone went over my parents heads but dave recognised it as a hint I was wigging out. "Week on friday. Just before the final week summer….you wanna go?"

A blushed formed on face and i quickly reeled in. "Um...yeah sure why not."

Next thing I know is my Mom squeal. "Ok sorry dave but I'm going to have to steal my daughter tomorrow to go dress shopping."

"I...OK then."

The rest of the dinner had air to it that didn't seem to affect my parents. Once it was over we said goodbye to Dave. My Mom turned to me and smiled. "He's a keeper, told you that you didn't drive him away."

I turned to look at my dad and he nodded his head. "I approve."

I smiled and hugged them both before running up to my room to text Dave and tell him my parents loved him.

/Prom, (Dave.)/

I loved Aubrey, I had since I met her, she wiped all thought of Jane from the moments I laid eyes on her. I had stopped myself from telling her many times over the last month so not to scare her away but now I couldn't keep it in anymore. I augstied my bow tie in my rear view mirror, Aubrey had given me the green light to just drive us to Prom. which I was thankful for. But I made a note to spoil her on her schools Prom.

Being happy with my appearance I got out the car. I was wearing a basic tux, a retail which was cheap and easy to get on short notice. I made my way to Aubrey door where I could hear Her mom fussing over her. I knocked on the door and she rushed out. As soon as I saw her my Jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a purple simple dress, that ended at her knees, she wore matching heels and had a black tiny almost pointless handbag that most likely held her phone. She looked at me with a waiting look. I took her hand and softly kissed her lips. "You look incredible."

"T...Thank you."

I pulled my eyes off her and took her hand. "Shall we,"

Aubrey nodded and I led her to the car. Opening the door so she could get in. once she was seated I closed the door. And got in the drivers side. Once i was sat down she took my hand and pulled on it to get my attention. I turned to face her and she kissed me deeply, I kissed her back. We pulled away at the same and i was left a little bit speechless. "What...what was that for."

"What I can't just kiss you, Plus you look pretty hot in a tux."

I smirked. "Maybe I should dress like this more often."

Aubrey giggled. "Maybe."

I took a deep breath before driving off, " Lets do this."

The drive to my school was left in silence. Both of us were nervous and kinda scared, this was big, this was making what we had more or less official. Everyone...I knew anyway would know we were a thing and the gossip would spread like wildfire.

Before I knew it we were at my school, trying to act cool and confident I did what I always did and got out and opened the door for Aubrey. She got out and I locked the door before we hooked our arms together and went inside.

We were pretty late so lots of people were already there so no one notice us go in. we got our picture taken, I paid to get it printed so I could collect on the last day of School. Once that was done we walked headed into the main party. I got us drinks and then we started to do whenever we went to a party, sat into the corner away from everyone else. B and Daldry Join us later and we chatted and had fun. It was just like a normal party and nothing like what I had imagined. The prom King and Queen got announced, it was two people i know longer gave two shits about, so it went straight over my head. The music changed after that going from upbeat party music to slow dance music. I took Aubrey hand and pulled her to the dance floor, I know she made some crack about it being cheesy but I didn't care. After the dance I pulled her outside. She looked at me with a confused look. "Dave what are you doing why are we outside."

I took a deep breath which failed to keep me calm, this was either going to go really well or horribly wrong. "You remember after our first weekend that I told you I have no clue about Relationships or...L"

Aubrey smiled and look at me with a knowing look which made this a hell of a lot easier. "Or love."

I nodded as she finished my sentence. "Yeah well, I still have no idea about relationships and I know we're just making it up as we go along. What I do know now is that I do love you."

I waited for Aubrey response the seconds felt like years but she didn't respond like I had expected. She said no words she just pulled me close and kiss with with the hottest kiss we had ever had and spoke 6 simple words. "Want to get out of here?"

I nodded and she lead the way back to the car where we got a B and B and had the best sex ever. Somehow I still managed to get her home by 12.

A/N So I watch the first time film….several times as I wrote this it was fun but now I'm bored of the film so I had to stop writing. I'm happy with the way i ended it and it got rid of fix for it. As for the prom scene I never went to my englishman version and my only experience with it is moves so sorry if that not how it really goes but hey,I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I will see you in the next one


End file.
